


But the Devil can Hear You When You Say...

by TC (EnRaa)



Series: Conquering the Diamond Dog [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Manipulation, Partners in Crime, Power Imbalance, Villains team up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/TC
Summary: Infinite's need for validation and Mephiles' ambition don't often mix, no matter how much the jackal may try.





	But the Devil can Hear You When You Say...

**Author's Note:**

> The plot behind these guys meeting is that Infinite pulls Mephiles through a portal he created with the Phantom Ruby, and when faced with such a charming and evil bastard he falls head over heels. Mephiles is extremely manipulative though, and Infinite is but a mere means to an end.

Infinite stretched his arms out, tail wagging lazily as he sauntered into the lab. The aura of his partner was strongest here, like a thick smog engulfing the entire room, and the jackal knew he'd find the creature inside.

“I trust your patrol went well.”

Infinite grinned as he came to the portal, the crystal-laden creature right where he expected him to be as he fussed over the machine tirelessly. “Yes, it went quite well. We captured one of that wretched echidna's rebellion members. She's been transported to the Death Egg and is awaiting interrogation.” He purred as he leaned against the monstrous machine, removing his mask and setting it on a nearby table.

Mephiles shook his head and turned to regard the jackal. “I fail to see why you insist on dealing with the rebellion personally. You should be with me working on the portal.” The creature growled, leveling Infinite with a glare. “The sooner I can pull Iblis through to this world, the sooner we can conquer-”

The ex-mercenary pressed gloved claws to his partner's muzzle, cutting the creature of darkness off as he stepped closer and leaned down so they were eye to eye. “If I stayed up here, cooped up working on that portal all day, the Phantom Ruby would destabilize from overuse and we wouldn't have a way to power this machine. We've been through this.” Infinite explained pointedly, sliding his fingers to the creature's chin and tipping his head up. “Besides... Maybe I don't like the idea of Iblis anymore.”

Green eyes suddenly glowed yellow as a spike of power shot through the creature, surging with his anger. “You dare back out now, dog?” Mephiles snarled, grabbing Infinite's hand in his own and squeezing.

Despite the blatant show of power, Infinite just chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle at the creature's neck, scenting him. “No, I quite like the plan to take over this world, but I don't like sharing.” The jackal grinned, licking the crystallized fur of his partner's neck.

Realization dawned on Mephiles and he growled low in his throat. “Your need for praise is becoming tiresome, mutt.”

Infinite stepped back and let his claws rake down the creature's chest, licking at his muzzle like he was sizing up his prey. “Perhaps you should put me in my place, great being of darkness.” His tail curled around Mephiles' legs, lengthy fur tickling over the crystallized fur of the creature.

“Then get down on your knees.” Mephiles ordered, pushing the jackal back a step. “Do a good job and maybe I'll play with that jewel in your chest.” He promised darkly, and the ex-mercenary shivered. He didn't give Infinite a chance to respond to his demand, winding his crystallized hand into the thick, silver locks, getting a good grip before tugging back hard.

The motion drew the jackal into a sharp arch as he yelped and tried to follow the hand, then finally he dropped to his knees obediently, his long tail coiling back towards him.

“Just like that... Good boy.” Infinite whined at the praise, and Mephiles drew his hand along the jackal's thin muzzle, petting him in a comforting gesture and drawing a rumble of content here and there. He moved his fingers to the sides of Infinite's jaw, slowly adding pressure and forcing his mouth open.

Infinite obeyed eagerly, lapping at the crystals adorning Mephiles' hands and trying to draw the digits into his mouth.

“What a mess you are...” Mephiles murmured as he let his fingers slide into the jackal's maw. The ex-mercenary didn't seem to pay the comment much mind, eagerly sucking the sharp digits sliding along his tongue and fangs. “On your knees before the physical likeness of Shadow...”

A nip came to the crystals over his fingers and he jerked his hand back in surprise as Infinite glared up at him. “He's your rival, too.” He growled, and Mephiles shook his head.

“I don't have rivals, mutt; I have pawns.” Mephiles grabbed another fistful of white locks and tugged the jackal's head up to look at him. “I wonder what our dear Shadow would think of you like this...?”

Infinite sneered at him, mismatched eyes bright with challenge and brimming with anger. “Don't bring _him_ into this.”

The creature cocked his head slightly, pulling the ex-mercenary closer so they were muzzle to muzzle. “Then do not threaten Iblis' arrival again.” He felt the jackal's growl reverberate through his lithe body, but he paid the threat no mind. He let go of his grip on Infinite's hair and watched with amusement as the jackal crumpled at his feet.

“Get up and be ready to use that Ruby in five minutes.” Mephiles said as he walked back to the portal, typing in a few commands and watching as it came to life, ignoring Infinite's snarl as he pulled himself up.

“And put your mask back on, mutt; I'm tired of seeing that glare you insist on wearing.”


End file.
